Transaction requests may be initiated by a requesting node and transmitted across a network for remote processing by a responding node. In other words, a transaction request initiated by a processor at a local node may be transmitted across a network fabric for processing at a remote node. The remote node may subsequently send a response, such as a confirmation of processing, across the network to the local node or to a third node.
In one such example, a requester, such as a processor, may send a transaction request across a network to a responder, such as a memory storage component to facilitate a read/write request. Where the transaction request is a read request, the memory storage component may retrieve the requested read data and transmit the data across the network. Where the transaction request is a write request, the memory storage component may write the data to memory and transmit a confirmation of the fulfilled write request back to the requester.